Mind Control
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Raphaël va signaler à Michel une découverte pour le moins préoccupante...


**Mind Control**

Raphaël poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Est-ce possible, de se laisser dindonner de la sorte ! Vraiment, tu devrais avoir honte, Michel. »

Les ailes de bronze orangé s'agitèrent nerveusement.

« J'aurais voulu t'y voir ! » bafouilla le Prince des Archanges, les pommettes rose vif. « Il m'a regardé par en-dessous, il a pris sa petite voix comme quand il va se mettre à chialer et il a dit que si je persistais, il ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole… T'aurais pu résister, peut-être ? »

Le médecin céleste ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La mine de cabot détrempé de Gabriel était tout bonnement irrésistible, et l'Archange brun sentait ses genoux faiblir chaque fois que son cadet lui faisait le numéro. Pour dire la vérité, il s'était évanoui la première fois – ce qui lui avait valu les ricanements de son aîné direct, lequel l'avait traité de groupie au cœur tendre. Heureusement, une petite prise de catch l'avait dissuadé de continuer à se moquer…

« Je reconnais que tu n'étais clairement pas de taille » déclara-t-il platement, le visage inexpressif.

Le Protecteur du Paradis se passa une main sur la figure.

« Il est pire que Lucifer, franchement ! Comment veux-tu lui dire non ? »

A la mention de son aîné immédiat, Raphaël plissa les yeux.

« Justement, au sujet de Luce. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Il s'est endormi à poil sur le toit de la cafétéria du lycée ? »

« Non, ça c'était il y a deux mois… C'est plus en rapport avec ce que tu viens de dire. L'impossibilité de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. »

Les sourcils blonds de Michel se froncèrent.

« Il est charmeur. Tout le monde sait ça. »

« Je doute que ce soit uniquement du charme » annonça le guérisseur. « Dernièrement, alors que j'examinais quelques uns de nos cadets, j'ai remarqué des… des espèces de résidus dans leurs grâces. Et ils avaient interagis avec Lucifer juste avant que ces résidus ne soient déposés. »

Les yeux vert de jade se plissèrent.

« Quand tu dis résidus… »

« Des traces de magie. Rien de très remarquable, en fait, c'était quasiment invisible, j'ai remarqué seulement parce que je suis tatillon… ça ressemblait à des petits barrages, pour rediriger le courant des idées, les faire aller au point que tu désire, tu vois ? »

La grâce de Michel gronda sourdement.

« Tu es en train de me parler de manipulation mentale ou je rêve ? »

« Tu es parfaitement conscient » fit lugubrement le guérisseur. « Quand un ange se voit demander quelque chose par Luce et qu'il obéit, il semble que ce ne soit pas juste à cause de son sourire éclatant. »

Un instant de silence.

« En quoi ça consiste, ces manipulations ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est subtil. Il ne s'agit pas de planter un ordre dans le crâne de quelqu'un. Ce qu'a fait Luce, c'est plus de la _suggestion_, il glisse son idée parmi toutes celles de son interlocuteur de telle manière que tu pense qu'elle vient de toi. Et quand tu t'aperçois de cette idée, tu ne peux pas oublier que tu l'as dans le crâne… le résultat, tu l'imagines. »

L'Aîné des Anges inspira profondément.

« Est-ce que c'était volontaire ? »

_Dis non, putain, dis non, Raph, dis-moi que Luce n'est pas capable de ça._

Le guérisseur fit la grimace.

« J'en sais rien du tout. Ça _pourrait _être un sort incontrôlé, si Luce a vraiment envie de convaincre, il peut ne pas se rendre compte qu'il influence la personne à laquelle il s'adresse. Mais ça _pourrait _être délibéré. Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas se faire rembarrer… »

Et merde, Michel savait que la deuxième hypothèse était parfaitement plausible, Lucifer avait toujours détesté qu'on lui dise non, il avait toujours trouvé un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, quitte à se faire gronder par la suite, délaissant les caprices pour jouer la carte de la séduction…

La carte de la séduction…

« Michel ? Tu penses à quoi ? » voulut savoir Raphaël.

« Je voudrais » fit lentement le Prince des Archanges, « que tu jettes un coup d'œil dans mon esprit. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir pris certaines décisions tout seul, récemment. »

Les yeux sombres du médecin céleste s'écarquillèrent, puis il serra la mâchoire, s'approcha de son grand frère et lui posa deux doigts sur la tempe.

Il trouva presque aussitôt, sans doute parce que l'intrusion ne remontait qu'à quelques heures. Un tout petit point de magie bleu pâle dans l'esprit qui pensait en jaune et orange du Premier des Anges.

_Allez, Mish, fais-moi plaisir. Ce n'est pas si dur que ça, tout de même ?_

Livide, Raphaël laissa retomber son bras.

« Père » murmura-t-il.

Michel avait la mâchoire crispée.

« Gabriel a intérêt à avoir fait ça inconsciemment » gronda-t-il. « Sinon, je vais lui faire regretter ce tour-ci. »

« Comment veux-tu qu'il l'ait fait volontairement ? » intervint le médecin céleste. « A son âge, alors qu'il apprend à peine à utiliser ses pouvoirs ? »

« Il sait déjà très bien s'en servir. Tu as déjà oublié l'affaire des chemises rayées qui changeaient de couleur toutes les trois minutes ? »

L'Archange brun déglutit. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Gabriel était un affreux gamin, mais il n'irait tout de même pas tripoter le cerveau d'autrui… Il n'avait que sept ans, bordel ! Est-ce que c'était dans le comportement d'un enfant de sept ans, de faire ce genre de choses ?

« Laisse-moi lui parler, d'accord ? » supplia-t-il. « Il a beau être doué, il ne se maîtrise pas encore parfaitement… Il a dérapé, ça doit être ça. »

Le Protecteur du Paradis darda sur son cadet un regard glacial comme une nuit polaire.

« Fais donc. Moi, je dois avoir une petite… _conversation _avec Lucifer, histoire de tirer les choses au clair. »

Raphaël se hâta de sortir du bureau, la grâce douloureusement contractée.


End file.
